Amarte es mi pecado
by Maiza Herlo
Summary: Dos mundos opuestos chocan, ¿El amor realmente lo puede todo?
1. Lily

**AMARTE ES MI PECADO**

**CAPÍTULO 1: LILY **

Lean claramente las notas, en ella están las advertencias de la historia y la pareja principal, si después de leerlas te interesa leer la historia y dejar un comentario, dando una opinión adelante.

Esta historia fue parte de mis inicios y le tengo un gran cariño, espero que la disfruten tanto como lo yo hice escribiéndola.

**Notas: **La presente historia es un Lily y Lucius, los dos tienen la misma edad, algo fuera del carácter. Nunca me ha gustado hacer historias con parejas convencionales, me gusta experimentar y crear nuevos acontecimientos o situaciones para nuestros amados personajes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Amarte es mi pecado**

**porque adorarte fue una fantasía**

Un grupo de chicas, que lucían el escudo de Gryffindor en sus uniformes, estaba refrescándose en el lago, algunas tenían metidos los pies dentro del agua, otras se roseaban el rostro con agua, pero solamente una de ellas se encontraba recargada sobre un árbol, alejada de las demás con un libro entre sus piernas, algunos chicos se encontraban jugándose bromas pesadas, que terminaban en la enfermería con la cara amarrilla, las piernas de licantropo, ojos de sapo o lengua de hipogrifo.

-Que tonta soy, él se casará con una sangre limpia eso esta establecido desde que nació, fui tan estupida en creer que algún día podríamos tener un fututo juntos, un sangre limpia y un sangre sucia, hasta cómico suena, creo que debería dedicarme a ser comediante, es mejor que me olvide de él, pero si fuera tan fácil como decirlo creo que nadie se quejaría del amor, ¿Por qué no se ha inventado una poción para olvidarse del amor? Quien lo haga será inmensamente rico.-pensó una joven de cabello pelirrojo a los hombros y hermosas orbres verdes, que veía al vacío, desde hace algunos meses se comportaba de esta forma, parecía que su cuerpo y mente se encontraban separados siempre, quienes la rodeaban .

-¿Lily en qué piensas?- preguntaba Rebeca Chang, una joven de Gryffindor de cabello negro y ojos rasgados, le preocupaba bastante el comportamiento de su amiga a causar de ese tipo, aunque ella se molestara que le hicieran ver la verdad ese tipo le estaba destruyendo la vida, solamente jugaba con ella, tenía un primo de nombre Robert Chang en la casa del Tejón.

-Nada solamente en lo falso que es amor y su frase el amor puede vencer cualquier obstáculo, eso sucederá cuando los perros hablen ingles, cuando el sapo tenga estrés, no y eso lo creo más posible, que esa frase tan trillada.-respondí amargamente, mi amor era tan posible como que un muggle tuviera el cargo de Ministro de Magia.

-¿Cómo dices eso tienes a los chicos más populares a tus pies? Un ejemplo es Potter daría cualquier cosa por salir contigo y te lo ha demostrado, ya no es el mismo mocoso, petulante y grosero, como tu le decías, ha cambiado por ti, y tu solamente con...ese tipo, que solamente juega contigo-expresa molesta Rebeca, viéndome a los ojos, nadie se acerca a nosotros, estas discusiones son tan comunes, siempre era lo mismo, siempre la misma discusión, siempre reprochando, siempre criticándolo, ¿Cómo te has podido enamorar de ese tipo? ¿Qué de interesante tiene ese hombre? Que solamente sabe insultar, que solamente es capaz de ver la superficie.

-¡CÁLLATE! YO SOLO LO AMO A EL.-respondí de manera agresiva, siempre salía peleada con mis amigas, ellas no podían creer que despreciara a Potter por...él.

Corrí amargamente, esa mañana había oído la discusión de Lucius con su padre, él nunca permitirá que nos casáramos, era tan poco cosa para su hijo, si yo no me alejo de él, perderá todo será repudiado por su familia, es un joven príncipe y ese golpe tardara mucho en sanar, tendría que vivir como lo que tanto detesta y solamente soy su excepción, tenerlo todo y perderlo en un instante, lo debo de dejar, no podría vivir en mi mundo, este es el único mundo que conoce, y yo no puedo entrar a ese mundo.

**Porque quererte fue una tontería**

**y le hice caso al corazón**

Camino como muerta, por que eso seré, el amor nació entre nosotros del odio, sus besos tan salvajes que me hechizan extasiándome haciéndome sentir que soy una mujer ¡Su mujer! como odio ser una sangre sucia, si me cerebro ha dejado de funcionar desde hace meses, lo se no tienen que decírmelo, si no fuera por eso nada nos separaría, su padre me vería con buenos ojos, todos celebrarían nuestra unión, pero su prometida, una que es como él, que es una sangre limpia y proviene de una de las familias con mayor tradición mágica Narcisa Black, esa maldita tendrá todo de ti, pero nunca tu pasión, el deseo que yo te provocó, es cierto, he cambiado, nadie es capaz de reconocerme, nadie cree que soy la siempre perfecta alumna de Gryffindor, la de buenos sentimientos, la perfecta para Potter o cualquier otro que considere que los muggles somos amigos de los magos y que tenemos los mismos derechos, eso si es una verdadera mentira.

Las ardientes noches de pasión en los jardines, que vivimos sin pensar si realmente tenemos un futuro los dos, se quedarán marcadas en nuestros cuerpos, en nuestras mentes, no podremos olvidar, aunque estemos en brazos de todo el mundo, solamente existimos tu y yo, en medio de la obscuridad era nuestra más certera compañera:

-Dime que nunca me dejaras.-decía una joven de cabello pelirrojo, cubierta apenas unas partes de su cuerpo, sudaba, parte de su ropa esparcidas por el pasto verde.

-Nunca antes mato al que se acerque a ti, sino es que ya los he matado por atreverse a ver algo que es de mi propiedad.-y la beso con un fuego impresionante, aquel joven de ojos grises, que estaba desnudo, marcando cada parte de su cuerpo, recorriendo cada centímetro de esa piel que era suya, le había enseñado como entregarse.

-Y yo matare a la que se acerque a ti, por que tu eres mío, solamente mío.- afirmo la joven pelirroja,.

-Mi gatita.-susurraba, el joven, viendo el hermoso rostro de la joven, su bellos ojos verdes, esos que lo trastornaban tenía que enfrentarse a su padre, y si lo desheredaba ¿Qué? siempre que la tuviera ella le bastaba, además solamente haría una rabieta, él era único heredero de los Malfoy, su futuro ya estaba asegurado lo único que faltaba sería coronar su gloria con esa mujer.

-Mi bella serpiente...-dijo la pelirroja.

La noche era joven y la disfrutaría todo lo que les fuera posible, los dos amantes, fundiéndose en uno solo, sintiendo su calor y la vida misma que les daba uno al otro, acostados sobre el pasto, solamente cubiertos por una manta, ¿Frío? No para nada.

**Amarte es mi pecado**

**por no entender que nunca fuiste mío**

Y han pasado dos meses de nuestra separación y me duele como si fuera ayer, te veo con ella, y me lastima muy profundo no se en este momento si es mi orgullo, como le sonríes, como la besas en público, nosotros nunca lo pudimos hacer por el temor del que dirán, del escándalo y lo aceptábamos por temor a no sabernos enfrentar al mundo por nuestro amor... que cobarde me siento me veo en el espejo y me comparó con ella soy mil veces superior que ella.

Ahora salgo con el estupido de Potter para darte celos, para aparentar que todo lo que te dije es verdad, aun cuando me estoy consumiendo por dentro, aun cuando se me acaba la vida a cada instante, pero luces tan seguro de ti mismo altivo y soberbio justo de la persona que me enamore y que siempre será dueña de mi corazón, como me odie por dejarte, pero debo ser fuerte, aunque desearía que...ya ni pensarlo puedo de poco improbable que sería.

-¿Lucius me amas?-preguntaba una rubia platinada mientras conversaba como el que al salir de la escuela sus nupcias se celebraran, en ese momento nunca más habrá un futuro para nosotros.

-Claro que si amor.-respondía el joven, unos instantes nuestras miradas chocaron y lo entendí, te habías recuperado y me lo estabas demostrando.

-¡MENTIRA TU ME AMAS A MI Y NO A ELLA!-gritaba mi corazón, ahora me comienzo a besar Potter, él nunca podrá comparase con Lucius, el rey de hielo y de mi corazón, pero así es como debe ser, así es como esta escrita la historia y conocerán, Lily Evans acepto salir con James Potter por que le demostró que podía cambiar por ella, la conquisto como sus detalles, se casaron y ambos terminaron siendo aurores.

**Y por las ganas de llenar este vació**

**que se formó entre el sentimiento y la razón**

Los años pasan, cual razón tengo ahora, que estoy casada con James, es una buena persona, me ama bastante, siempre esta preocupado por el bienestar de esta familia, continuamente somos visitados por todos, hasta Snape viene a escondidas, quien fue un gran amigo, es verdad nunca te dije que éramos amigos muy escondidos pero lo éramos, ¿Algún día podré olvidarte? Lo dudo.

Te confieso algo y se que poco te ha de importar en este momento, que debes ser feliz con tu esposa e hijos viviendo tu cuento de hadas, lo que tanto desee vivir a tu lado. Te sigo amado como la primera vez, pero si me separo de mi esposo y me convierto a tu amante, por que es el único lugar que puedo tener a tu lado es la cruel realidad, no puedo hacerle eso a mi hijo, yo quiero una familia para Harry, él no tiene la culpa de nada, él nunca se enterar de que el dueño de mi siempre serás tu.


	2. Lucius

**CAPÍTULO 2: LUCIUS **

_**Que Se formó entre el sentimiento y la razón **_

_**Amarte es mi pecado **_

Se estaba Produciendo una discusión en Sala Común de la Casa de Slytherin, Las voces subían de tono cada vez mas, al grado que se Tuvo qué utilizar encantamientos Silenciadores Para evitar la llegada de curiosos.

- ¿Por qué no me pueden dejar en paz? ¡SI YO QUIERO ESTAR CON ELLA! Es una situación que poco Debe de importante-gritaba furioso Lucius Malfoy A UN joven de aspecto de largos cabellos negros.

- ¡Entiende TÚ LUCIUS ESTA CAYENDO TAN BAJO! Con esa sangre sucia .- expresaba Rodolphus, cada palabra que le decía era con la Intención de hacerlo despertar del sueño en que vivia y realmente mostrarle Cual era su realidad, Lo Que sería realmente su vida .- Eres un Malfoy, te casaras con Narcisa y olvidaras toda esta aventura.

- ¿Por qué Tendría que hacerte caso? Tu no eres mi madre o padre para darme ordenes.-gritaba furioso el Lucius No estaba acostumbrado A que le dijeran que tenia que hacer ya que el siempre hacia lo que se le pegaba en gana y no hacer lo empezaría.

Para amar un muggle esta bien, amar Para un petardo esta bien, un medio de comunicación amar esta bien sangre, amar para todos esta bien, ¿Pero para amar él ese un pecado? Que jodida, por primera vez en su vida Tenía sentimientos.

Si, por que si amaba un lirio, en que momento ni si quiera él lo entendio, ¿Cómo sucedió? Eso mismo quisiera saber él. Su vida ya esta Decidida que Debe de comer, como debe comportarse, es que Lo Que Debe De Que gustar y cosas desagradarle Deben.

Realmente el amor embrutecía a las personas y él Se estaba llevando las palmas, en su grado de idiotez, El Cual superaba por Creces A LOS Huffepuff.

En sus Cabeza Estos pensamientos Estaba presentes en cada segundo, hablando consigo mismo-decía. sabe el que, por ella me volvería muggles, por ella, la quiero como nunca querré a nadie y por ella solo me he vuelto un loco enamorado del amor, bajo que he caído ve lo hermoso de lo mas horrendo, ve el solitario Cuando hay luna y me veo junto a ella, solos los dos Mirando el mar tranquilos y deseando que se acabe el mundo

**Amarte como lo hice yo **

**sin darle credo al sentimiento **

La noche cayo con su manto, dando el paso a los amantes que se encontraran bajo su cobijo, si el ojo vigilante de Aquellos que creen que es incorrecto amar alguien diferente a ti.

-Lily Mañana hablare con mi padre.-Lucius Expreso, mirando a su amante a la luz de la luna, solos los dos, mutuamente disfrutándose, de ese tiempo robado y ocasionando fuertes dolores de cabeza A quiénes les rodeaban.

-Sí, pero se negara Lucio te desheredara.-afirmaba la joven cada palabra le producía un dolor inmenso, a ella siempre la rechazarían por su origen, el pensamiento liberal no penetraba tan fuerte todos los sectores del mundo mágico.

-No me importa tu si yo te tengo a mi lado, solos y yo, que me importa si las Riquezas siempre te estaré deseando, Cuando besara a la que mi padre me escogió pensaría en ti, Cuando la viera ala cara rogaría por verte en , ella te amo, nunca me quiero separación de Ti.-Lucius había contraído la enfermedad más Severo de todas, la que no cura TENIA, la que te hace Cometer Cualquier tipo de tonterías el amor.

Esa noche se entregaron una y otra vez una ese sentimiento, mezclado con deseo y pasión, ese sentimiento, que los Hacía felices e infelices, por que no podian Cualquier pasearse como personas, se tenian que Rubro hurtadillas Todo el tiempo, los encuentros que fugases Era la gloria, pero el infierno la partida.

Quien lo había tenido todo siempre no sabe callar, Lucius Malfoy lo haría nada que deseara importar el pecado, aun Fueron más atrevidos en su Relación, ambos profanaron sus camas de sus respectivos cuartos, sus cómplices Fueron Aquellos amigos que detestaba la pareja del otro pero no podian acusarlos entregarlos al Escrutinio público por que tenian la esperanza que terminarán esa locura.

**DESPACHO DEL JEFE DE LA CASA**

**Slytherin**

Gritos, insultos, destrucción de sueños se Llevaba acabo En ese momento, que ver un futuro juntos era tan poco probable, la defensa del amor Cual es el tan señalado por todos, y repudiado por los seres que más amas.

Defensa Pero el amor que sientes es tan hermoso, ...

- ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?-Gritaba un señor de cabello rubio platinado A LOS hombros, ojos azules, vestido con una túnica azul turquesa, Hizo una pausa esperando que su hijo contestara, pero al ver que no lo hizo, la respondió El mismo-¡AGUA DEBE SER!

Jama Te Voy A Permitir que te cases con una Sangre Sucia, Algunas son muy hermosas lo acepto.-volteo a ver a la Mujer Que Estaba al lado de su hijo .- ¿Pero esa la futura señora Malfoy? No me hagas reír, sí se puede notar un mil metros de distancia Que es una sangre podrida.

-Señor ...- Trataba de hablar la pelirroja, pero ¿Cómo lo indefendible defensa? Era poca cosa para Lucio, siempre lo supo, el complejo de inferioridad era fuerte y se incrementaba cada segundo más por el amor.

Mi padre se acero un lirio, la observo por casi una hora, Tratando de encontrar otro defecto, más al Tenía que imperdonable, el no ser hijos de magos, la jalo y la arrojo contra la pared, corría un su ayuda, pero ella me detuvo, se que es defenderse Capaz Pero no soporto que la lastimen así, me volví un blandengue por el amor.

Tendría que dejar todo por ella, ¿Pero ese viejo se consideraba eterno? Tendría que morirse algún día, heredarme todo lo que me Corresponde Como un Malfoy, Algunos años Tendría que vivir como mendigo, pero Después Sería nuestra revancha, obligaría A que todo el mundo mágico de La respectara, Por que se convertiría en la señor de la casa Importante más noble de todas.

Me enamore de una rata de biblioteca que no despegaba su nariz de los libros, que soñaba con la igualad de todos, con un mundo perfecto donde todos pudiéramos convivir en perfecta armonía, una revolucionaria, que le quito el título de la mejor alumna de la Generación y La Bruja más prometedora, una de hijos nobles y antiquísimas familias de magos.

Que se desvivía en demostrarme Qué estaba equivocado en la concepción que Tenía de las personas como inútiles por sus orígenes, puedes haber nacido en la casa y más noble se un completo imbecil pero puedes haber nacido en la peor casa y se el mejor de todo.

Pero solamente acepte esto de ella, Cuando La insulte en público, todos saltaron A su defensar, La Compañía de Potter y proporcional, hasta Severo me miro con odio, estaba enamorado de esa sangre sucia, me encanta hacerlo enojar.

Ella dejo a todos caballos tomo su varita y me Reto a duelo, todos Fueron testigos de eso, hasta profesores que se Hicieron que no escucharon, deseaban que me cerrara la boca la sangre sucia y los de mi casa, que demostrara de una vez quien era la mejor casa.

La noche llego y nos enfrentamos un duelo, Potter Hizo de porritas, Negro Estaba aun lado de su hermano discutiendo algo sobre el Señor Lupin se encontraba ojeroso como siempre pobretón para ser si es un pecado.

El duelo Fue duro, sentí sus ganas de hacerme pagar todos mis "pecados" cuando estuvo a punto de desarmarme, se Qué podría haberlo esquivado, no como dicen todos los que me hubiera derrotado si que el amante de los dulces no se hubiera interrumpido.

Volviendo a la realidad escuche los gritos de mi padre, Los Cuales contrario a lo que siempre me había enseñado Demuestran que ninguna persona Puede comportarse siempre fría y calculadora.

- ¡Váyase! Usted le ha traído la desgracio a mi hijo, él tenia la vida perfecta.-me mira y señal recelo. con-Y tu maldita sangra sucia Aspiraciones con lo que se trama, Casarse con mi hijo y Obtener una Posición en nuestra sociedad pero escúcheme Señorita ¡JAMÁS SE Casara con mi hijo! Lo prefiero ver en la más inmunda miseria o muerto que verlo mancillar nuestra sangre, ser Despreciado por todos Aquellos que lo admiran, ver como no Puede comprarse ni si quiera un mísero mendrugo de Pan.-desprecio con Expreso, escupió el piso .- ¿ Se lo imagina? Todo a lo que esta acostumbrado perdido, teniéndola a sobrevivir solamente para usted, el amor no da de comer y señorita se pierde con la pobreza.

-El amor lo puede todo. Lily-pronunciaba con fuerza, Estaba segura de poderlo convencer de su punto de vista, de hacerlo cambiar de opinión lo vi en sus ojos y como me lo pidió.-Lucius Por favor déjame hablar con tu padre un Convenio SOLAS.

-Nunca haré eso.-respondo.

- ¡Lo haces ahora!-Me ordeno.

- ¡NO!, Pero era tarde, los acompañantes de mi padre me habían lazando un hechizo aturdidor, me desplome en el piso.

Lily corrió A su lado, puso su cabeza en su regreso, todo esto lo estaba provocando ella, su corazón Se estaba haciendo pedazo, cada segundo que pasaba más, era ella la culpable de todo.

- ¿Estas consiente en la miseria en que vivirá?-Preguntó el señor Malfoy, a la Mujer Qué estaba Frente a él .- ¿Es la humillación que sufrirá por parte de todo el mundo? El es un Malfoy su futuro ya esta escrito, ahorita esta enamorado de ti, es Capaz de brincar al vacio si se lo pides, pero el amor se acaba Cuando el hambre entra por la ventana, Cuando a todo lo que estas acostumbrado y se pierde queda solamente eso "amor" .- detiene sus palabras, Estaba más tranquilo el explicaría su Punto de Vista, Estaba seguro de ganar la batalla .- ¿Vivir en el mundo muggle? Realmente dudo que se acostumbre uno él, lo tiene pensando cómo sería su vida Dentro de él.

-El amor lo puede todo.-Lily responde.

-Lo puede y no dudo que se vaya a vivir contigo Cuando todo el mundo lo desprecie, solamente le quedarás tu.-se sienta al lado de la pelirroja.-No dudo que el amor lo Pueda todo, pero quien siempre ha tenido todo, es dificil que se acostumbre A UN mundo si nada, si fuera otro tipo de muchacho, alguien como Negro que se podria llegar acostumbrar A Esa vida ser feliz y lo dejaría meterme. pecado-le toca el rostro, la da un beso en la mejilla .- ¿A cuántos sangres sucias RESPECTA aparte de ti? Tu silencio es afirmativo a nadie más que a ti, puedo escucharme despiadado. y cruel callo unos minutos.-Pregunta la historia de magos que VIVEN con muggles y Son felices, nos desprecian, los despreciamos es un ciclo de vida.

-Lo podemos felices. Intentar ser-le dice Lily.

- ¿Aunque el este enfermo carísimas ocupe y pociones? Que aun prostituyéndote no las podrías pagar.-le dice sus palabras eran crueles.-Nuestra palidez de piel es por una enfermada, la Cual la cuidan los sanadores más especializados, ¿No lo has visto tomar pociones o quizás su jugo de calabaza sabe muy diferente A LOS tradicionales.-le dio un beso en los labios.-Si lo amas dejarás que él viva, construirás tu sufrimiento con su cuento de hadas donde él Será inmensamente feliz ¿No eres Capaz de sacrificarte a ti Misma por amor?

Esas palabras calaron tan fuerte es Lily, si Lucio permanecía A su lado ella ... Tenía que sacrificarse para él fuera feliz, las horas pasaron y sus lagrimas rodearon Sus ojos, lloro amargamente Durante casi cinco horas, tomo Una decisión ... Lucius Estaba despertado Cuando el comenzara teatro.

- ¿Cuánto quiere por dejarlo libre? El precio no es el problema para nosotros.-expresó el alcalde de hombre, ella se armo de valor para seguir la farsa.

- ¿Cuánto Estaría DISPUESTO A Dar?-Preguntó la joven pelirroja, ya no tenia la misma mira dulce y tierna, ahora se le veia una Furia Contenida en su corazón, pero con una profunda tristeza clavada en su interior.

-Lo que me pida, dígame la cantidad.-le responde.

-1 000 000 galeones.-responde la joven de Manera Fría, sus palabras parecían espadas hielo dy.

-Esta bien los Tendrá mañana, vámonos Lucius.-Señor El Expreso, tomo el brazo de su hijo lo sacaba del despacho con fuerza, Se estaba resistiendo.

Lily se quedo sentada en el suelo del cerro los ojos, sus lagrimas pronto saldrían, su Esteban puños cerrados, Estaba apunto de quebrarse, ir a decirle que todo esta mentira, que con el amor cosas podian Cualquier sobrepasar.

- ¿Por qué? Dime ¿Por qué haces esto?-Cuestione, esto realmente era una broma, quizás plan de la ONU para que nos dejen en paz, ese viejo le debio haber llenado la cabeza de mentiras, esta mujer es la más dulce y buena de todas, esa cosa muggle que dicen que se te regresa Debe de existir, por que lo que más odie me enamore.

-Tu padre tiene razón ... yo solo te Estaba Utilizando ...-Trataba de pronunciarlas con la Seguridad alcalde, pero apenas podia hacerlo y, sus ojos rasgados Estaba Parecía que lloraría En cualquier momento, sentada sobre sus piernas, no se atrevía se a darme La cara.-pero como veo que no Tendrás ni un centavo te dejo, buena suerte.

- ¡Mientes! Tu me amas.-La Pared, salimos de ese despacho, Tenía que alejarla de esto para que me dijera la verdad.

Llegamos a un corredor lleno de curiosos los Cuales se divertían con nuestra situación, que era deplorable, ella llorando y yo apunto se hincarme, que pedirle huyéramos juntos, me estoy comportando como un imbecil, que se aferra A UNA remota posibilidad.

-Malfoy Engañante tu mismo, solo tu eras mi pase Para mejorar pero como veo que tu padre me lo Impide prefiero el dinero en lugar de Ti.-Sus ojos Estaban bañados en lágrimas, se aferro a mi pecho, dandome Lo Que sería el ultimo beso.

-Es mentira ... tu me amas ...-peinaba sus cabellos, suspiraba ella.

-Es nuestro ultimo beso, yo me voy a casar con Potter, estoy embarazada de el.-dice ella, Mientras su corazón Se estaba despedazando.

-Eres una .- herido su honor, Mientras Estaba con él se acostaba con Potter.

En ese momento Lucius Malfoy decidió que jamás volvería amar a nadie, que siempre mantendría su corazón duro y frío, desde ese momento jamás se volvieron ha hablar, siempre mantuvieron la distancia, Aunque ambos se amaba y dos Dichas Fueron mentiras, el amor no Pudo Esta vez triunfar.

_**Resulta siempre un juego peligroso **_

_**Amarte como lo hice yo. **_

Faltaban solamente dos meses para graduación, todos los alumnos de séptimo se encontraba en Gran Comedor en espera de instrucciones para el baile de graduación, Mientras las parejas se tomaban de las manos, se confesaban sentimientos, propició el ambiente era.

- ¿Lucius me amas?-Preguntaba una rubia platinada

-Claro que si amor. respondí-pero no es verdad yo amo a Lily, ahora la veo junto con ese idiota, la besa, pero yo se que ella sigue pensado en mi, que me Desea, por tanto uno mas que ayer.

Que Aunque se haya revolcado con este Potter y esperando a ese maldito mocoso, su castigo siempre sera amarme, por que seré el mejor amante y quien le enseño a la Mujer.

-Mi amor Acompáñame A cambiar.-le sonrió maliciosamente la joven rubia, quedaria embarazada al terminar el colegio de eso Estaba segura.

-Si ...-respondo y me dejo llevar, ha decidido destruir mi vida, yo destruiré la tuya.

Los años pasaron, se convirtió en servidor del Señor Obscuro al igual que todos sus compañero, Sabía que moriría y Lily le alegro, al igual que la del idiota de su Potter y mocoso, festejo como nunca, grandes fiestas y regalos costosos.

-Mira que grande estas Draco. mi-mi hijo primogénito cuanto hubiera deseado que este hijo fuera tuyo Lily ... pero tu me cambiaste por 1 000 000 galeones no te mereces ni que piense en ti Narcisa ella si que vale la pena, pero que se podria esperar de una sangre sucia como tu, pero ha recibido tu castigo, estas muerta junto con mi estupido sentimentalismo .

AA P-... ... p. .. a.-pronunciaba su primer palabra un lindo bebe rubio.

-Merece Amar es uno Narcisa tengo que irme, reunión. Hoy hay-dije frió como el hielo, mi hijo no Será un romántico sino un digno heredero de la dinastía Malfoy, Debe aprender que la única persona que mismo.

En un viejo desván se guardaba la verdad, esa carta que se animo a escribir Lily antes de morir, que la dejo Severo en medio del Diario de la pelirroja.

Esta carta se encontraba en su Diarios de recuerdos, junto con la carta se encontraba una foto de ellos dos, La Única Que Fue Tomada, en un desván, nunca fue leia Por qué el Quiso enterrar todos los recuerdos doloroso que ella le Hacía volver a sufrir ... ¿Alguna vez se enteraría de la verdad?


End file.
